Bloodless Job
by its the bubbeh
Summary: Hey everyone! Thanks for following this story, thank you for reading it and thank you for all the messages, and even the death threats (this is a joke) I got for some who insist that I update.
1. Awsummary

Bloodless Job

Hey! It's me chiyuki yamaguchi….I'm making my new and first fan fiction. Before, I planned to make a fan fiction on Naruto which is a sasosaku (sasorixsakura) pairing. But then I had a change of plans well maybe not change but I skipped that pair and headed of to my first fan fic about Zelman Clock and Mimiko katsuragi. I hardly see fan fictions about this two so I decided to make one. Since I've got lots of ideas stuck on my head …… so this is just my author's note. Okay so I'll be having my story on the next chapter…

I would like reviews please! And its my first okay, so go easy on me …

Thanks !!


	2. blood1 Your lateness

Bloodless Job

Summary: In a world of vampires called the _special zone_, everybody tries to get along. Now Mimiko is a working student, strives to live life as it is. But surely in a world of powerful vampires there has got to be something wrong. Especially when your new boss is the eye ignite himself. Maybe I should put lemon ne?? if you want lemons then baby review me!!

Hey!! HO!! HEY HO!! AKATSUKINARIAN here!!!! Now I've noticed there have been a lot of Jirou and Mimiko fics. So, not that I'm saying im sick of them or anything, but, wanted to make an experiment were, it is Mimiko and Zelman. Personally I like this pair though there are only a few or so I think who support this. So on with the story !!

**Bloodless Job **

_Blood 1: Your lateness_

_Wake up.. Wake up idiot!! _

'_UH.. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE?!'_

_SPLASH!! _

"Kyaaah!" a great outburst was heard that awoke two sleepy vampires. The two sat up quickly looking around for the only woman they knew who could freak out like that.

"Mimiko are you okay!?" Jirou worriedly asked Mimiko as he found her on the floor all wet. "UH yeah I'm fine" Mimiko gave a nervous laugh as Jirou helped her up to her feet.

_Stupid alarm clock for vampires! Im not even one of them! Who made this shit?! ………….._

_Oh yeah I did… tss idiot!!_

Mimiko laughed to herself with Jirou noticing. He quirked his brow and smiled at the dark cinnamon headed girl before him.

_What a girl._

Mimiko noticed that her friend who was and is still known as the silver blade was looking at her .. more like staring. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "ooh Mimi-chan's gonna be late …again.." a teenage like voice said. "oh my god you're right Kotarou!" Mimiko suddenly vanished in the bathroom. Then again, a scream was heard from the bathroom. Kotarou rushed in front of the door . "Hey Mimi! You okay there?" Kotarou worriedly asked. "uh yeah! I'm fine! Uh the waters just freezing cold that's all!" Mimiko responded from the inside and continued to wash herself. _Many things have changed huh? Ever since Jirou got credit for saving the special zone everything has been different. Even Kotarou even Alice, everybody changes. I just don't ' know how I get to fit in all of these._ Mimiko thought to herself the time when Jirou bit her didn't give affect to her maybe because of her immune system. She was sure that she would've be dead or, be one of them. As she washed herself of, she took her towel and went out of the room.

She looked everywhere to find no one around. "*sigh * Safe. Oh gosh! I'm late!! Well who cares I am already late nothing more to change that. " She glanced at her cellphone seeing that her boss wasn't giving any missed calls, she knew she was okay. For now. She quickly took of her towel and wore her underwear not to mention she has to be pretty quick or else someone might see her naked. As she was going to put her polo, someone grabbed her waist from behind and made her yelp. She looked behind her and saw a grown up Kotarou. His body and face resembles an eighteen year old teenager and his height as tall as Jirou's shoulder could go. "uh..Kotarou? Can you let go cause im in a dilemma right here?" Kotarou looked at her like a real grown up teenager and made her blush a bit. He chuckled and nuzzled his head on her neck. "Ko-kotarou? What are you doing? Let go please." Mimiko pleaded sensing something. Kotarou just hugged Mimiko tighter and breathed on her neck smelling her scent. "Aw dropping the -kun on me Mi-mi-ko-chan?" He whispered on her ear. This made Mimiko blush and there she knew something was wrong. "Kotarou-kun please let me go I'll deal with you later." She said cheerfully with a hint of fright. Kotarou then withdrew his arms from Mimiko's waist. As he walked off closing the door slightly, he took a peek in the little space that he left. There, he saw Mimiko dress up seeing that she put on her clothes he walked off. _Why did I do that? That was bad Kotarou! Men if Jirou-nii find out about this I'll be sliced into pieces for sure. Not to mention Alice-san will kill me after this. I need to apologize to Mimi-chan. _Kotarou then sighed and walked to the living room there he sat in silence then spoke to no one. "Maybe Jirou-nii was right maybe I should get a girlfriend." He mumbled to himself.

"I think that's a great idea Kotarou-KUN!" Mimiko spoke aloud emphasizing the –kun. Kotarou turned around and looked at Mimiko . His face then fell. Noticing this, Mimiko approached him and touched his shoulder. "Hey anything wrong?" she worriedly asked. " Uhm. Mimi-chan (a/n he said in a childish like voice) Im sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't intend to y'know, take advantage of you." He said almost whispering. Then to his surprised he looked up to a laughing Mimiko. "W-what so funny?" He questioned the girl before him only giving him a sweet smile. " Don't worry Kotarou-kun! It's fine with me it's normal for a teenaged vampire to do stuff like that. " She gave him a wink and made him smile that once innocent smile. " SO. I guess, your late. AGAIN" Kotarou rolled off laughing as Mimiko freaked out and ran towards the door.

*pant*

*pant*

*pant*

_Geez! It's the third time this week! I hope he doesn't shout at me. Or worse.. fire me!!! _

"Waah I don't want to lose my job!" Mimiko blurted out while making a sharp turn. She made all kinds of turns running in a short cut, she could see the building of her company. She faintly smiled and let out a sigh as she stopped in her tracks and just walked for the sliding doors.(a/n the electric automatic ones yeah) She just walked in and greeted the guard. But she draw near the elevator she was cautious. She turned around and looked at her surroundings. When she thought she was safe, she headed inside the door as it opened. She hummed a little tune to calm herself down and wished here boss wasn't there. To her luck, she was right. He wasn't there but the thing was, it was too quiet but then it was a wrong hunch as her co worker surprised her from behind.

WAAH!!!

"Holy shit! That wasn't freaking funny! " Mimiko shouted to Miku as she was laughing her ass off on the floor. " It was for me!" Miku reasoned out. "Well I almost died of a heart attack! Thanks to you." "okay, okay chill". As Miku and Mimiko went to their stations, someone spoke on this speakers.

**Will ms. Mimiko katsuragi please go to the main office. An order from the order coffin company president. **

…………**.**

"Oh Okay then.. Hey what in the world is wrong with your face?" Mimiko asked her Miku who looked really stunned. "Order Coffin company … PRESIDENT!?! What has gone wrong with the world!? And they just called you!! What is wrong !!!!?!?! " Miku exaggerated exclaimed. " Hmm. Besides having vampires suck your blood? Could be more worse than that." Mimiko broadly replied. "Well. Gotta go the authorities don't like late people." Mimiko left after that. "Says the woman who's late for her job. " Miku whispered and giggled.

As Mimiko rode the elevator at the highest floor she got a little nervous. Everything was different and was at peace after Jirou saved everyone but she got a feeling it wasn't over. Up until know she can feel danger but none the less, she felt relief for temporary happiness. The elevator stopped at the top floor and walked slowly to the big door in front of her. She stopped for a second and opened the door carefully. She went inside and faced three of the most famous personnel in the special zone. I the middle of the room there sat the president of the company(don't know his name by the way). On the other side of the room, there in a red big chair sat a little kid with big round glasses wearing some kind of Chinese clothes. As she step closer to the president, she could feel chills ran down her spine. Not because she's scared she'll be scolded for being late, since she's used to it, but it was the fact that two red bloodshot eyes were staring her down. She tried not to make any eye contact with the red eyed man.

_Wh-what's wrong with him? I hope he stops looking or else I'll go mad! Okay calm down Mimiko._

_He's just having a troubled thought. But heck! Since when did he have troubled thoughts?_

As Mimiko fought her mind and body to look back at the man, the president suddenly spoke out startling Mimiko who managed to keep her composure. " Now, you must be wondering why we sent you her Ms. Katsuragi. So I'll just make the long story short." He said firmly as he cleared he's throat while Mimiko only nodded. " The company and _the coven,_ has made a serious deal." Mimiko nodded once more but by hearing the rebel company _coven_, made her glance at the very famous red eyed holder of the eye ignite, Zelman Clock. But to her surprise, he was staring at her too with a blunt face. But there was something in his eyes that Mimiko couldn't crack. Realizing she has been staring at him for quite sometime, she turned her gaze back to the president. " The deal was about giving more information about kowloon child. But, there has been a problem because Zelman's company wasn't willing to help at all so we decided to have sacrifices to get them to help us. Zelman has approved with the deal and it will now start." Mimiko started to wonder. This kinds of conversations were supposed to be classified information but why did they tell it to only her?

Mimiko then suddenly asked. "But what exactly is the DEAL? And not to be rude but what does have to do with me sir?" She asked the president who was now looking serious than ever. There was silence, but then Zelman suddenly broke it with a sigh. "Look. The thing is, the deal we agreed on is that we pick one compromiser that will be suitable for the job to help coven to cover information for the order coffin company about the kowloon children. Sights of them have been affirmatively seen. But non of them are on Cassandra's because we all know she's on our side now. She's on undercover as well but it's still fatal if she will be on full time look out." Zelman was finished talking and Mimiko was full of thought. "So, you want me to get you a compromiser for you?" Mimiko looked towards at Zelman who was smirking. "No need already found what I need."

"What are you talking about? I just had this information and I haven't told the league."

"*smirk* Well let's say the CHOSEN ONE, is right on front of me." Zelman responded in a mocking tone. Mimiko just stood there. Zelman can see through her eyes that she was bothered and that she didn't know what to say. Then Sei, the golden dragon himself, spoke. " Mimiko we really think your good for the job. Since you're closer to us vampires then any compromiser here. In exchange of you being their compromiser Zelman agreed that you shall be safe and may be able to live peacefully as before. But there are some risks you might also take.". Mimiko stood motionless. "Risks?'"

"Yes risks like when your in a tight situation. That is when Zelman can suck your blood… When it is and EMERGENCY. " Sei explained emphasizing some words which is clearly stated against Zelman who just gave a smirk. Mimiko stared at the eye ignite. _I have to do this no backing out now. _"I'll do it sir." Mimiko firmly said. Sei gave a warm smile and the president gave a sigh of relief but still there was a sign of guilt. "Don't worry Mr. president. I'll be fine besides, I wont like to waste what everyone here has taught me." Mimiko surely gave the positive wave to the president and he smiled. But as her speech was making everyone excited, Zelman started to walk out. "Zelman, where do you think you're going?" asked Sei. "Out looks like there's nothing more to talk about here." Then he darted for the elevator. "Uh. I think I have some small stuff that I need to discuss with Zelman Clock. SO if you may.." Mimiko stuttered trying to see if she can still catch Zelman. "Of course ms. Katsuragi good luck." As she bid farewell to the to gentlemen, she walked away as she got out of the room, she started looking for Zelman. She went towards the elevator hoping that she could still find him down stairs. But as she was going to enter the elevator, someone spoke behind her. "So you were actually looking for me huh?" Zelman teasingly asked as he pushed Mimiko in the elevator. "Well yes. We haven't discussed the rest of the deal." Mimiko responded as she could feel the bit of tension in side the small area.

"Hmm. Let's see. Well you're gonna work for me and give info about the kowloons to the order. Got that?"

"Yeah. Anything else?"

"Well you're gonna have to live at my house."

"Oka- WAIT WHAT!?"

"The job the gave you wasn't an easy one so I suggested you live at my house so we can be positively sure you're alive."

Mimiko's jaw dropped hearing those words. _L-live at his house? Of all the houses in his house?! I'd probably be dead for the time I step on his stairs._

"I don't think that's such a great idea Zelman-sama."

Zelman quirked a brow and smirked he faced the door. "Don't worry I wont rape you or worse suck your blood. I don't do that to my staff." Mimiko blushed and turned her gaze off of Zelman.

"That wasn't what I meant! What I mean was." Mimiko tried to get away from the situation but Zelman was far off ahead off her that he wouldn't let her get away. "Hmm? Then what is it then? That something that makes you avoid going to my house?" He said as he took Mimiko's chin and tilted her head up to face with his face. Both eyes locked with each other. Blood red and gold met. "I-it's Kotarou and Jirou. They might be worried about me since uhm.. It's you I'm going to work with." Zelman gave a chuckle and tilted Mimiko's head at her side. Mimiko felt Zelman's breathe as he whispered in her ear. "Don't worry I wont bite. That is if you want me to." Mimiko blushed wildly. She took steps back covering her face. The elevator opened and Zelman went outside with Mimiko who was looking away.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at the bridge. You probably know where that is so see you."

"Roger that." Mimiko replied as Zelman walked out but stopped and looked at Mimiko.

"By the way, you smell good today. I want you to keep your scent for me now." With that he left through a blazing fire. Mimiko stood there blushing wildly as ever. That time Zelman doesn't sound like himself.

_WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?! I GOTTA SHAKE THIS OFF AND TELL THE TWO BROTHERS AND ALICE._

Chi-chan here! So hoped you liked it and more will be coming soon!! By the way if you ere a fanatic of bbb, you'd probably thinking why I separate Kotarou's character to Alice I shall explain it some day. SO thanks everyone for reading remember to always leave a review! Love ya all!!

Teaser: Mimiko will flip like hell! Kotarou's jealous? Of what ?! wtf!? Why is Jirou so concerned? Alice is furious oh noes!!.


	3. blood2 furiousness is next to killing

Chi-chan here… Yeah so uhm second chapter !! Too cut the introduction short Let's just start it with the flash back. Yeah and keep in mind about that teaser I gave you might not come out this chapter but it will on some others but for now I have selected teasers to show…

_Flash back: "I'll meet you tomorrow at the bridge. You probably know where that is so see you." _

"_Roger that." Mimiko replied as Zelman walked out but stopped and looked at Mimiko._

"_By the way, you smell good today. I want you to keep your scent for me now." With that he left through a blazing fire. Mimiko stood there blushing wildly as ever. That time Zelman doesn't sound like himself. _

_WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?! I GOTTA SHAKE THIS OFF AND TELL THE TWO BROTHERS AND ALICE._

Blood2: Furiousness is next to Killing spree Or not.

" WHAT!? YOU'RE GONNA LIVE WITH ZELMAN CLOCK!?" Jirou, Kotarou and Alice shouted in unison. " Well I think it's only temporary that I live with him." Mimiko explained. " You think?! You ONLY Think!?" Kotarou asked like he was demanding an answer. " Mimiko what were you thinking!?" Jirou asked forcefully. " But it was from the order coffin company. They chose me to do the mission." _More like Zelman chose me._ " Of all people it had to be Zelman !? Mimiko you know what he's capable of! He can suck your blood any time he wants! You know that !." Alice retorted. "But he said he'll keep me alive and he wont suck my blood." Mimiko responded hoping that it would some how change the topic. Three vampires just gave blank looks at Mimiko then Jirou spoke.

"Sure he'll keep you alive. But we wont guarantee that he'll keep your virginity alive."

Then Alice added. " And he said he wont suck your blood? But I bet he didn't promise you that. He didn't did he? "

Mimiko gulped and sweated. " No but I'm sure Sei will keep an eye on me."

But Alice retorted back. "Honey, Sei will not always be there to look out for you have to look out for yourself."

"I know that."

Kotarou then spoke. "But then seeing that it's Zelman got you the job, there's now way he isn't gonna sneak in your room and suck your blood. And you know, just by sucking your blood, it may cause your virginity."

Mimiko gave a stunned looked. _Oh my god no way!! Zelman maybe a sociopath but I didn't think he'd be a perverted one! Oh no! And it's too late to hold back the mission!!_ As Mimiko thought of scary images of Zelman sucking her blood, the three vampires laughed loudly that surprised Mimiko. " Uh.. Did I miss something?" Mimiko asked Kotarou. " Hahahaha I cant believe you would actually believe that!!" Kotarou answered obviously trying to get hold of his laugh but failed to do so and dropped down the floor laughing. Alice on the other hand ad a hard time breathing while Jirou just laughed like a maniac. " What so funny?" Mimiko irritatedly asked. " My god Mimiko! You can't even tell a joke from a threat!! You're too cautious!" Jirou exclaimed. " C'mon Mimiko! Zelman's a sociopath that's for sure but he isn't a maniac!" Alice laughed herself off. "And as if Zelman will like to taste your body! It's obvious he's just going for blood." Kotarou stated as a vein popped on Mimiko's head. Then everything went silent as the door slammed before the vampires. Then all three looked at each and started laughing again. Mimiko who was standing right behind the door stomped off the building.

*sigh* "Those three loves to make fun of me." Mimiko closed her eyes and walked straight inside the park. She took slow steps and looked around observing the area. She got to the center of the park and stopped in front of the fountain. The water was so clear that you can clearly see the reflection of the moon. She looked up to the moon shine. It was huge like it was going to swallow her. She remembered the time when it was also the full moon and Jirou were killing the kowloon children and Zelman burning anything that got on his way. She also remembered the time when Zelman saved her from Cassandra and burned the hull stock house down. She would always believe Zelman was strong even stronger than Jirou. She doesn't know what to address him at all. At times, she'd address him as Zelman-sama or in other times Zelman-san. It somehow comes to her that she would call him with due respect based on the situation. Then she realized something. For the whole time standing in front of the fountain, all she thought about was Zelman Clock. She was shocked to see her reflection that she was blushing. (A/N It was not what you think it is. Bleh!)

_W-what's wrong with me!? Why am I!? Oh forget it! Might as well forget about Zelman and just stare at the moon. _

Mimiko then sat down by the ledge of the fountain and stared at the moon. Oh how it shined and glittered. It was indeed beautiful it reminds her of Alice or the eyes of Jirou. But her thoughts were cut off as someone spoke.

" The moon looks nice tonight right?"

Mimiko shot up. "Who's there?" she calmedly asked the person. Then, a ball of fire appeared in front of her surprising her. The ball of fire then floated away behind her as if it wanted her to follow. She got all her might to follow. She went deep in the trees and saw the ball of fire float upwards to its owner. She took a few steps towards a tree. She looked up to see who was the mysterious person. Her eyes widened a bit and called out HIS name.

"Z-Zelman-sama. " she gazed at Zelman Clock who was looking up at the moon.

"You think it's pretty don't you."

"Huh?" Zelman took his gaze off of the moon and looked down at Mimiko.

"The moon. You think it's pretty right?" Zelman asked her. "Well yeah it is pretty." Mimiko responded and smiled at him. Zelman took a moment to look at her eyes. Then suddenly a big fire wall circled Mimiko and somehow swallowed her. Then with a flash, a big ball of fire was lit beside Zelman who was sitting on a tree branch. Then Mimiko, from the big ball of fire appeared. She was stunned but then calmed down. She looked at Zelman who was also looking at her. They're eyes met once again. But this time being close to Zelman, Mimiko saw how truly beautiful Zelman's eyes were.

_Tonight his eyes weren't meant for killing. It has peace calmness in him tonight. It shows on how beautiful his eyes is right now. _Mimiko thought. She then spoke. " You look peaceful tonight." She said as she looked up to the moon. "hmm? So you're saying I look like im dead? Is that it?" Zelman asked smirking. "No. You're eyes they look… Peaceful." Mimiko replied smiling up to the moon. "What do you mean?" Zelman curiously asked. " They're beautiful tonight peaceful yet still dangerous but still calm." Hearing those words from Mimiko, made him stare at her smiling face. It was the first time that someone told him that his eyes were pretty.

He chuckled. "What?" Mimiko asked. "Nothing much. It's just you're the first to tell me my eyes are beautiful." Zelman replied while looking up the moon.

Mimiko then stared at Zelman. "NO way!?" She exclaimed quite loudly. "Hey I wouldn't lie about that." Zelman told her. Both looked back at each other for a long time somehow kind of cracking codes in each others eyes. Mimiko couldn't help but blush but she didn't want Zelman to notice so she looked away. Zelman on the other hand continued to look at her. _Wonder what will happen tomorrow it's been years since I spoke to someone softly like this. It's kind of creepy to me. _

"Aren't you scared of me?" Zelman suddenly asked. Mimiko turned her look back to Zelman.

"No."

"Why? "

"Because it's my job to talk to vampires so I have to get over of being scared."

"but aren't you scared I might suck your blood anytime?"

"I am but I'm sure you're not that kind of person to suck people's blood for no reason. I know that even you act all bad you're really a good person." Mimiko replied smiling sweetly at Zelman. He just smirked patted Mimiko's head. "Geez you're too innocent. You should go home now. Yo're not supposed to be late y'know."

"okay."

Zelman jumped down and left Mimiko up the branch." Okay. Mind telling me how to get down from here?"

"Jump."

"Im not a vampire and im not a cat I don't land on my feet."

" I'll catch you dummy."

"Oh well here goes." Mimiko jumped all the way down with Zelman catching her Bridal style. Mimiko blushed as she realized how close her face was to his. She then went down to the ground. " thanks Zelman-sama." Zelman only smirked. " Just drop the sama doesn't suit me."

"okay." Goodnight Zelman-kun." She smiled sweetly at him. Surprisingly Zelman smiled a small one at Mimiko. " That sounds a lot better goodnight. Com-pro-mi-ser". After a wile Zelman held Mimiko's hand dragging out the park. "See you tomorrow Zelman-kun." Mimiko walked off as Zelman watched her back. But unexpectedly she stopped and turned back to him and went to him. She kissed him on the cheek and ran away. Leaving Zelman dumb founded.

A/n You don't see that on tv!!! HAhahaha stay tuned for the next chapter!!


	4. blood3: Bridge to Hell

Chiyuki in the house!! So I made some typos in the last chapter I wanted to make the story longer but I don't know how. So here goes.. Ideas will be accepted or denied.. If you want LEMONZ in the story I would put one in some chapters so just request. But don't worry it's only by suggestion.

_Flashback:_ "okay." Goodnight Zelman-kun." She smiled sweetly at him. Surprisingly Zelman smiled a small one at Mimiko. " That sounds a lot better goodnight. Com-pro-mi-ser". After a wile Zelman held Mimiko's hand dragging out the park. "See you tomorrow Zelman-kun." Mimiko walked off as Zelman watched her back. But unexpectedly she stopped and turned back to him and went to him. She kissed him on the cheek and ran away. Leaving Zelman dumb founded.

Okay so that was the last part. So here we go on the 3 chapter

Blood 3: The bridge to HELL

_Wow didn't see that coming. Heh that girl's got a lot of charisma to show but that was for only one time… I guess… Well I hope not. _*chuckle*

…………………………next morning………………………………

The sun shined brightly in a room colored with red and black ornate curves. As the sun lit, it showed the furniture of the whole room. Then the suns rays hit the bed which was finely made with a curtain upfront. The rays reached it's way to a man's face and it irritated him how the heat slightly made a burned feeling on his face. He grunted as he opened his eyes to see the sun happily greeting him. As for him, well, let's just say he doesn't like the way that morning greets him.

Z's POV

Okay so the sun just hit my face….. again….. God I hate the morning. I hate how it's heat always flushes me awake. Not that it burns my skin. I just hate it simple as that. I got and went to cover the windows before I get blinded by the light. After I covered them, my room went back to the old dark self. I was quite in thought of what will happen on my day with Mimiko her being my new employee after all and worse I have to waste my time showing her every person in the company talking about I have to introduce her to that sick asshole Ogust Wyzer(A/N I don't know his name!! well if anyone can tell me, he's the dude that looks like a maniac that has an axe with him when he attacked Jirou.) . If he meets her, she'd be in trouble tsche no doubt he's gonna plan something.

Wait. Okay that was weird I started over reacting back there. Then I remembered something but I just couldn't tell. Oh yeah Mimiko kissed me last night well that maybe just a greeting. It's normal please! There's nothing there hehe. I guess I need to---

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

Hmm? Some ones at the door. Must probably be Sayuka. "It's open."

"Good morning Lord Zelman."

"What do you want Sayuka?" _Strange, she seems bothered._

"I just got reports that you came late last night. My lord, you should not be wandering around the Special Zone at that hour. Who knows, maybe kowloon children might ambush you. We all know they got some brains now." Sayuka told me like she was my mother. She's weird today she doesn't speak to me in long sentences like that. Is she on drugs or what?

"Look Sayuka, I know you're worried but remember I have lived for a hundred and more years. I wouldn't die with a single ambush of those trash. And you act like some kind of supervisor. Tell me, what's wrong?" Okay so I was a little worried my self. But what the heck she was acting like she betrayed me or something.

"No sir. I'm sorry nothings wrong everything's fine. Perfectly fine." That's a lie I can tell through her eyes but I don't want to bother anymore so I just stopped asking questions. But something's definitely wrong with her. " I'll go now sir, I'll just meet you downstairs, good morning my lord." Then she started walking out on me. But the way she looked at me when she bid me, was strange she wanted to tell me something but maybe she was too shy. The door closed and then suddenly my cellphone rang. I answered it and found out it was Sei seeing if I was ready to meet Mimiko. So I replied.

"Y'know pretty well I'm ready for anything Sei so chill okay?"

" How can I chill when I know what you're capable of."

"Hey, I wont suck her blood I promise and besides if I were that kind of person I would've sucked Sayuka's blood." . Then someone chuckled on the other line it was a females voice I'm guessing it was Cassandra then she spoke to me.

" Oh please, what's there to suck but powder and lipstick. Where did you ever pick that whore up anyway?" Now she got me there. Where did I ever got her? How did I even hire her for the job? I just don't remember.

"Come to think of it I have no idea. Ogust must have picked her up from somewhere and delivered it to me."

"Well we gotta go Clock. Make sure Mimiko's safe okay?"

"Since when did you care for that compromiser?"

"Long story bye" Then the line went dead. Then I started fixing myself up.

……………………….After some minutes………………………

I started wearing my Nikes (A/N he shoes looks like it was from Nikes.) And I went downstairs there, I saw Sayuka giving glares at one of my maids who was prettier than her then she saw me come down then suddenly smiled at me like she just woke up from heaven. It was freaky for me to even see that. I went straight ahead and left her I started walking across the cemented path, then Sayuka came running and stopped by the door.

"Lord Zelman, where are you going we have an appointment." Sayuka shouted which I heard too loud.

"Cancel it. I need to go somewhere important." Then I was with a blaze of my eye ignite. I didn't wanna waste my time listening to Sayuka tutoring me about the event of the day. I've known for a long time now that she had feelings for me but NO way am I giving her what she wants. I disappeared in a blaze of fire hoping I wasn't late. Tsche but I couldn't care less anyways.

MIMI'S POV

I woke up late again….. It was all those brothers fault slamming me with words. Jeez if I told them I was with Zelman, I would be in the pits. Anyways I'll be late plus I have to meet Zelman so I rushed in the bathroom, dressed up and got out of that house. I rode the bus and there at the bridge I stood huffing myself to death as if I were never to breathe again. When I went there I thought I saw something but now, I saw nothing but the bridge but then again I was wrong when..

NORMAL POV

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

" Wow what an outburst. That's far more better than listening in the opera house." Zelman stated as Mimiko fell on the ground shaking. "It was your fault! I mean who wouldn't shout when you'd just pop out of nowhere!" Mimiko shouted back. "Shouted? More like you screamed." Zelman smirked and put his one hand, to pick up Mimiko. But when he touched her hand she flinched and her spine tingled. "It was still your fault anyway." She murmured. They walked across the bridge to special zone. Silence was occurring it was definitely killing them both. Mimiko felt like she wanted to shout and runaway, while Zelman wanted to burn the bridge down. Somebody's got to break the silence.

"How'd you get here by the way?"

"Huh?"

"How'd you get here?"

"Well… I got some communications from people who live here, then they said Sei was calling for me so I went here."

"Where were you when you don't live here yet?"

"Most likely everywhere. Hong Kong, Switzerland, Japan, Netherlands. Anywhere I feel like going."

"What made you stay then?"

"I decided going to places isn't fun anymore so I just stopped strolling around."

"That's it? "

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"As a compromiser it's my job to know the people who I deal with. That's all I probably ever to except for welcome other affiliates of vampires."

At last, after the talking, they reached the end of the bridge seeing the big crowd before them. Mimiko sweat dropped at the sight of vampires and red blood mixed up together. She gulped and stepped forward then Zelman suddenly grab hold of her hand and dragged her somewhere. He led her to an alley which was so dark by the way. He pulled her in but Mimiko stopped and stared at the alley.

"I-it's too dark. I-I cant go in there.." She pouted and backed off. Zelman looked at her curiously and smirked.

" You're not scared of vampires yet you're scared of the dark? Wow.. That's really something for a compromiser." He chuckled.

"Well that's different! I mean when I go in the dark I feel like im alone." Mimiko reasoned but Zelman only looked at her giving her a Im-With-you look. Mimiko felt a bit guilty and smiled apologetically at him. "I didn't mean to ignore your existence. Hehe It's just the dark makes me feel alone that's all."

"Don't worry I'll light up the alley for you."

"How's that?" Mimiko asked innocently. Zelman chuckled then suddenly small balls of fire lit up in the air all the way in the alley side by side. "Guess that's my answer huh?" she giggled but Zelman knew she was still scared so he held his hand up to Mimiko. "What's that?"

"Don't play dumb I know you're still scared." Mimiko gulped and took Zelman's hand and let him lead the way as they got farther from the light of the city, small balls of fire kept appearing from the side ways. "Where does this lead to?" she asked him. "Somewhere I don't give a damn about."

"What!? So you have no idea where were going!?"

"I didn't say were lost. Were just taking it easy from here. Plus it gets harder if we end up walking along with red bloods and vampires. Some just pretend to be red bloods but they're kowloon."

"Oh yeah. But still I hope you know where were going."

Zelman smirked and looked at Mimiko who blushed when they're eyes caught each other.

"I've lived here for a long time now I even know the secret places here."

Mimiko stayed silent until she saw a bright light ahead she was sure it was the end of the alley. As they got out Mimiko sighed and looked out to the horizon. Her eyes widened because she saw the greatest view ever. It was the sea probably the other side of the special zone. She looked at Zelman and smiled a big smile.

"Did Sei-sama know about this?"

"No he doesn't I just found it a month ago."

"Wow, it's breath taking! "

" Glad you like it." Mimiko only nodded and headed for the seashore. Zelman only watched her take off her shoes and put her feet in the low water. He could easily her wide smile as she walked along the sea water. She was getting a bit far away until she gestured Zelman to come to her side.

"Zelman look!" Zelman followed her and she showed him a small looking ball. What was wonderful about it that it was shining. Mimiko only stared in amazement as it kept shining.

"Wow! It's so pretty!!"

"That's actually a pearl." Mimiko stared at him and smiled. "Wow my first time to see and touch a pearl!" She giggled as she stood up and went near the water again. Zelman observed her as she washed the pearl's dirt from the sand. It glittered eve more beautifully when it was clean plus it was shining with the rays of the sunset. She looked at Zelman and handed him the pearl. Zelman curiously took it and stuffed in his pocket.

"What's this for?"

"Since you found this place, and I happen to find that pearl, you're the rightful one to keep it. But please don't throw it away since it's a momentum for me." Zelman smirked and nodded. They walked off with Mimiko leading the way where she wants to go. Zelman took the pearl from his pocket and looked at it. Then he looked at Mimiko and thought of a great idea.

* * *

CHIYUKI: Okay!! This is where the 3rd chapter ends! I've got an idea!! Hahahaha stay tuned okay!? What was Zelman planning? And wasnt he supposed to introduce Mimiko? Man, he decided on a road trip unexpectedly. Hahahaha better watch out!!

Zelman: Aren't you making me too romantic? That's not how I live my life y'know.

CHIYUKI: wHAT!?

Mimiko:Well his got a point. and I act too childish.

*CHIYUKI GOES TO A CORNER AND SOBS*

Zelman: Oh please suck it up!!

Mimiko:Chi-chan dont cry!!

CHIYUKI: You dont like it!!

Mimiko: We didnt say we dont like it!

Zelman: We only said it doesnt seem like us .. Clean your ears idiot.

Mimiko: I for one actually like it!

CHIYUKI: REALLY!?!?!?!

Mimiko: Of course! Dont you Zelman?

Zelman:.........................

CHIYUKI: YOU ..... DO. LIKE. .YOU!? *holds a shotgun*

Zelman: Whatever..

CHIYUKI: I'll take that as a yes!!Reviews everyone k!?

Next chapter. : Blood 4: Hello newcomer


	5. blood 4 PA problems

Bloodless Job: Blood 4

CHIYUKI IS HERE!!!

CHIYUKI: Yay!! The 4th chapter!!

ZELMAN: WOW LUCKY YOU MADE IT SO FAR.

CHIYUKI: DID YOU JUST PRAISE ME!? OH MY GOD!!

ZELMAN: DON'T BE TOO FLATTERED I WAS JUST BEING OBSERVANT.

CHIYUKI: OH WELL THAT'S OKAY! WELL THE 4TH CHAPPIE!! HERE GOES!!

Blood 4: P.A Problems

Z's POV

I just got a great idea. But I wont tell Mimiko until something urgent does happen in the mean time she can just enjoy the beach for a few more hours before the real case starts. She likes how the water touches her feet I can tell. Am I really responsible if anything that happens to her? Jeez I have no idea why Sei and the others give a damn about this red blood. But there is something about her that makes me curious. But then again, I couldn't careless I just need to do my part with the stupid contract then Im free. How did I even end messing around with these people?

Oh, I remember . Sayuka, that woman, always meddling with my business. Making her own decisions as if she was the ruler of the organization. And speaking of that four eyed woman, Mimiko started talking to me about Sayuka herself. Talking about telepathy and such.

"How's Sayuka?"

"Pardon?"

"Sayuka your PA . How is she?"

"I don't now about her health check. Why don't you go ask her?" okay, so I was trying to get away from that conversation.

"Oh," She kept on walking until she stopped and faced me.

"Y'know what? I got a feeling that she doesn't like me at all. I feel like she hates me or something."

"She's just like that when I talk to other girls."

"Oh." Come to think of it, Sayuka is quite bitter when talking to Mimiko. She's jealous I talk to other women than her. How gross.

" What is she the jealous type? Hmm I bet she gets jealous when you flirt with other girls." Wow does she read minds or what? "Oh? Why's that?" I asked her as if getting hints on what women like or don't like.

"Well maybe because she likes you." Okay that hit me. .I don't know what she's talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"She likes you as in she loves you. She has deep emotions or feelings for you." Holy shi- she does? " You think so?"

"Well I said maybe. Maybe she does or doesn't but I guess you're not much into that kind of that thing right? You'd rather deal with blood than her feelings right?" Right you are Mimiko such a charming smart woman she is. Really used to vampires. She gave me a smile so I led her somewhere else. "We gotta go. We need to greet you to my staff."

"Oh, I was hoping for that" I took her out of the beach and took her to a parking lot where I parked my red car. I drove her to my office but it was irritating cause I forgot about traffic. Took my shit load of time. Then I saw the shortcut to my house. I changed my mind, instead of heading to the office, I headed home since Mimiko fell asleep inside my car. I noticed the scent of kowloons everywhere ever since we both got out off the alley. I took the hardest way that kowloon children can hardly find us…. The forest…. According to the aura and scent, they're a big pack. I looked at Mimiko who was sleeping. .I stopped the car for a bit and buckled her seat belt then I hit the gas. I called for my staff to open the underground tunnel and I went under it and street lights appeared before me. I sensed no trails of kowloons anymore so I guess there's no more trouble. I stopped behind my house or mansion to be exact. My vampire staff kept on looking at Mimiko. More like on her exposed neck so I carried her bridal style to my room instead who knows what those vampires would do to her if they had a chance to touch her. I took of her coat and put her to bed. Even I wanted to bite her neck at that time but I had to control myself in order not to be sued. She slept peacefully without any care in the world at all as if it was only part of her dream. But still it's like she shined as she slept there. I just found out she was actually slim her body was perfect with complete curves. If I were to judge her, she'd be winning a pageant right now but why would she be a compromiser when she can even attain something more than risking her life talking to deadly vampires? That's one thing I wanna ask her but I need to do something for now.

NORMAL POV

Zelman dialed some number on his cell phone.

_**RING RING RING**_

_**HELLO?**_

"Yeah it's me Zelman Clock…"

_**L-L-L-ORD Z-ZELMAN!? **_

"The one and only. Now I've got a job for you to do."

_**y-YES SIR WHAT WOULD BE THE PLAN?**_

"I need you to find that guy who ran into me yesterday."

_**WHICH ONE SIR?**_

" The one who makes necklaces and I need him now."

_**RIGHT AWAY SIR…**_

_**Toot the line went dead**_

A Groan was heard across the room as Zelman turned around he saw Mimiko kneeling on the bed yawning. Her teary eyes slowly opened as she stared at nothing but the wall. Mimiko and Zelman looked at each other then Mimiko turned away and fell back to sleep. Zelman stared at her dumbfounded.

Z's POV

That was weird what'd you expect for humans? They do the unexpected but as well it is one of their weaknesses. Someone suddenly knocked on my door I went to check who it was then I stopped and turned back to Mimiko. I opened the door and revealed Sayuka carrying a small box. It was probably the thing I ordered from my henchmen. She handed me the small box and looked behind me. She saw Mimiko on my bed and somehow snarled and looked at me. She gazed at my eyes as I show no emotion. Wow she's pretty disappointed for the scene she's always like that as if she were a spy. Y'know I was planning on firing her but then again, I might need her for some special occurrences but I intend to fire her any how. She suddenly pulled me out of my own room and dragged me to a hallway.

" Sir, I beg your pardon but what is she doing here!?"

"Mind your own business Sayuka, she's on a business with me so leave her be understood?"

"But sir!"

"That's it! I've had enough of you meddling with my plans next time you retort back to me I will fire you do I make myself clear!?"

She gasped of my outburst. Finally got that off my chest she's a pest to my sight right now. And what's this ? She starts to shake, and tears are welling up in here eyes. Well that's new aw she starting to cry on me now? Well she deserve it she forgot Im a vampire and I don't have the time and the heart to pity her well being so screw her cause I don't care.

"I-I understand. My apologies Lord Zelman. The man you called for is downstairs." She started walking away. Then I called here name and she faced me.

"Sayuka, summon him up to my room."

"Yes my Lord." Then she was gone. I had nothing else to do but take care of Mimiko so I went back to my room to check on her. When went inside she wasn't in the bed anymore. I looked for her in the bathroom but she wasn't there so I checked outside the room but she wasn't anywhere there but I smell her strong scent so she must still be inside the building. Then I forgot one place to look for her. Of course the balcony I went outside then there I saw her. She was smiling at the full moon again the wind blew past her as her hair swayed around. She turned to me and focused my gaze on her eyes. It was really appealing then she suddenly spoke to me.

"Hey."

"What?"

"It's a full moon again."

"It is isn't it?"

"They look so beautiful again. Just like your eyes."

"That's the second time that you've told me that, this is my last warning."

She giggled and smiled at me and I just smirked at her.

"So will you kiss me again just like last time?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FINITO!!

CHIYUKI HERE! PERSONNALY I LOVE THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER!! HAHAHA MAKES ME LAUGH. So please more REVIEWS !!

Mimiko: Quite the charmer you are Zelman-san

Zelman: Yep. That's what they say.


	6. blood 5 FRIENDS

Bloodless job blood 5

**CHIYUKI HERE!!** So I've been meaning to ask everybody who reads this, should I give it a lemon chapter I mean straight to the point sex scenes? Cause since vampires are always referred to as alluring creatures that sucking a humans blood, they're also referred to as human contact.. so should I put one ?? Whatever review please for your decision…

ZELMAN: *whispers to Mimiko* SHE ISNT GONNA REALLY DO THAT IS SHE?

MIMIKO:*whispers back* I DON'T KNOW LETS JUST HOPE THIS WONT TURN OUT TO BE A DISASTER.

ZELMAN: WHATEVER YOU SAY COMPOMISER

CHIYUKI: GETTING A LITTLE CLOSE THERE. HAVING A GOOD TIME?

ZELMAN:C'MON MIMIKO WE NEED TO GO BEFOR ETHIS BRAT BRINGS UP MORE IDEAS.

MIMIKO: uh SURE.

CHIYUKI: 0__0 they left me……

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blood 5

_FLASHBACK_:

"_**Hey." **_

"_**What?"  
**_

"_**It's a full moon again." **_

"_**It is isn't it?"**_

"_**They look so beautiful again. Just like your eyes."**_

"_**That's the second time that you've told me that, this is my last warning."**_

_**She giggled and smiled at me and I just smirked at her. **_

"_**So will you kiss me again just like last time?" **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

MIMIKO'S POV

My eyes widened at that moment he reminded me about last night. Honestly, I don't understand why I did that. Was it a goodnight kiss? A greeting? A welcoming remark? A sign of friendship? Or.. A mark of affection? Oh no !! Kami!! Anything but that!! Fine I'll just reason it was a greeting yes that might work !! hehe!!

"W-well t-that w-w-as just a g-g-g-reeting!"

_I didn't think it was that hard to say! Now I look like a fool in front of him!_

Okay so I stuttered in front of him, and so!? He'll let it pass besides what does he care about a red blood like me right!? But he proved me wrong, dead wrong.

"Oh a greeting huh? Well that's one odd way to give a vampire like me a greeting. To me, it looks like you kissed me cause you have feelings for me." He told as he neared me so his face is just inches away from mine okay so this is how he plays?, well I don't wanna buy it so I turn to my heels and went back inside as I did, I could feel his stare on my back which was very uncomfortable. What is he burning my back with his stare?! Yipes… I forgot he can actually do that for real. So, I started walking faster and slowly went back to Zelman's bed. I was supposed to think that what happened earlier was just fake and pretend that I just woke up but my thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Being somehow a guest and all, I was supposedly responsible for opening the door but I was too scared it might be a vampire who was one of Zelman's henchmen. I started walking towards the door slowly until Zelman suddenly appeared in front of me and held onto my shoulders.

:"Go to bed, I'll handle this."

"Okay"

I just followed his orders to maintain the peace between us but somehow Zelman had a more serious face than before. I want back and sat on his bed while I watch him go outside the room I could hear the person he was talking to clearly.

"S-sir this was the thing you asked of me."

"Good make sure it works"

"O-of course young master."

Young master? Okay that was weird I thought they only call him lord Zelman? There was quite a gap between the door and the door frame so I can get a glimpse of the man. He looked like a senior citizen it only showed more since he's scared of being eaten alive by Zelman. Was he that scary ? I don't think he is Zelman was quite the charmer and pretty young looking too so why would hey be scared? Oh yeah . Vampire issues. The old man was trembling but somehow brightened up as Zelman spoke to him. I didn't hear what he said but I guess he bid goodbye cause the old man was leaving. Zelman stuffed something in his pocket and went back inside he closed the door behind him and walked towards me.

"You were listening weren't you?" He asked me.

"O-of course not why would I?!" I retorted back to him.

"Liar it's written all over your face compromiser. " He said in a seductive tone and I didn't realize his face was inches to mine again! Okay I was wildly blushing right now so I just dropped my head down the pillow and covered myself with his blanket and then I fall asleep. But I swear I heard him chuckle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Arisa……**

**Huh? **

**Arisa**

**Who's that?**

**Arisa Im coming for you.**

**W-what are you talking about? **

**Im coming for you so better watch out,. Your blood is all mine you will be mine for eternity…**

**NO! **

***pant* **

***pant***

***pant* **

**Get away from me!!! AAAH!!**

Z's POV

Mimiko suddenly sat up panting and sweating looks like she had a night mare so I went to her.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Y-yes im fine. I just had a nightmare that's all." She was panting hard I got up and went to the fridge and got two cans of soda I walked back to Mimiko and tossed one soda to her she caught it and held it tight. She set the can on the table and got off the bed I only watched as she goes to the balcony and stood there leaning on the cemented railing (A/N I don't know what it's called.). I followed her there and sat on a chair near the sliding doors. She was humming something but I couldn't clearly hear. I got a text message from Sei wondering how Mimiko was, and I just replied that she was okay and that she'll start work today. I saw Mimiko go inside and come out again with her can of soda.

"This is soda, I thought you liked coke? "

"It doesn't hurt to try a new beverage."

"I see. So when will I start working?"

She asked me suddenly. I stood as her eyes glued on me. I went inside my room with her following and I called for the maid who came in with a dress. The maid stood there hanging the dress on the closet and walked to where Mimiko was and handed her a towel and a bath robe. Mimiko looked puzzled at the dress.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh it's just.. What's going on?"

"I thought you asked me when will you start to work? SO there's your answer."

"Okay, but what's up with the dress? Im supposed to be wearing a uniform right?"

She looked at me but I only chuckled for her understanding, seeing her wear a uniform doesn't fit her so I decided to give her new clothes everyday.

"Seeing you wear the same uniform everyday doesn't look appealing so I want you to wear exactly what the maids show you okay?"

"Alright. Works for me though the dress is pretty it wont look pretty on me."

She laughed nervously. I just stared at her …well on her body I guess and I just wanna ask her right now. Is she blind? Does she even know that her body is sexy I mean really I wouldn't say that out loud but of course I wouldn't lie to myself right? Her eyes and her hair match perfectly and that smile completes the set of an all new beauty in the special zone. Though I did kind of reject her the first time I saw her.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Were not from the same species now are we?"_

"_h-huh?"_

"_It's written all over your face compromiser."_

Well its true were not in the same species but it doesn't mean I cant complement her body. If I were to ask Jirou he'd be saying the same thing about her though I know Alice keeps an eye on him. Talking about overprotective huh?

"Don't worry Im sure the dress will find a way to look good on you. There's the bathroom you have at least an hour to prepare so take your time."

She giggled and went in the bathroom. I heard the faucet open then thee I knew she started taking a bath . I went out my room and went downstairs expecting Sayuka to be around but I was wrong, she wasn't there I only saw the maid cleaning and dusting the table. She looked up to me and bowed down.

" Good morning Lord Zelman."

"Where's Sayuka? "

"oh I haven't seen her yet but she gave a message through phone call that she will have to see you in the office."

_Well that's new._

"Okay by the way help our guest get dressed don't make a scratch on her understood?"

"Yes lord Zelman."

She went upstairs inside my room as I went in the kitchen and got some coke, ad proceeded outside my mansion and waited.

Mimiko's POV

I was taking a shower then I heard someone open the door and I heard footsteps across the room. I was guessing it was Zelman but I heard a female's voice call out to me.

" Mimiko-sama, are you finished taking a bath?"

"Im almost done."

"Understood."

I finished quickly and wrapped the robe around me and the towel around my head. I went outside and saw the maid who handed me this stuff. She had a pretty smile on her face and her hair was straight down to her waist. She was beautiful more beautiful than Sayuka honestly and younger to. She bowed down to me and I felt embarrassed.

"Good Morning Mimiko-sama my name is Reina Antoniette I will be serving you today please accept my request."

"o-of course. " Her name's pretty as well, she helped me with dressing and did my make up it was to dark in fact it was light. She lent me a mirror and I cant believe that I actually looked this good well all thanks to Rei-san that is. We talked for a while and shared many stories considering her own life story. It was really amusing a saddening knowing her family died and Zelman was the one who took her in though she did fear him at first but now she's happy to work for him and is devoted to stay at his side and devoted to be my friend. She fixed me one last time and escorted me down the living room. I asked her if I could go outside then we parted ways. As I stepped outside I saw a very beautiful view trees surrounding the area with a large pathway maybe leading down the city. I walked around scouting the area there, I found a garden with pretty red roses. I walked inside the garden and looked at every pretty red rose, then I saw someone by the cherry tree. Even the trees were pretty all of them where cherry, I found out it was Zelman standing by the under the so-called tree. He noticed me and signaled me to come to him so I did. I ran up to him and greeted him good morning as he nodded at me.

"Your place is nice."

"Hmm thanks. Hey I got you a something, turn around."

I obeyed him and turned around. He step closer behind me and place something on my neck. He fixed my hair that was caught up with that something he wore on my neck. I looked at the thing he gave me only to find out it was a pendant. It was engraved perfectly with a shiny red pearl in the middle. Then I realized it was the pearl I got at the beach, and I felt a curve came to my face I smiled happily at Zelman and uncontrollably, I hugged him. .

.

.

.

.

.

I HUGGED HIM!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT DID I JUST DO!? OH MY GOD! KAMI IF YOU'RE WATCHING PLEASE HELP ME!!

Z's POV

I was terribly caught off guard. Okay shit what just happened? She hugged me? Okay that's something you don't see everyday. I admit im loss of words for this woman. She's really something you don't com across with everyday red bloods might've described her as weird. I let her hug me for a while until she released me and stepped backwards. She covered her face for no reason. I got closer to her and held her hands away from her face. She was sobbing and had a blush on her face. I got a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped her face and sighed.

"Listen, there's nothing wrong with hugging me suddenly it's just I got surprised that's all. You don't have to feel bad about that simple thing."

"O-okay. Well, I just humiliated myself in the next century."

"I know. C'mon let's go we need to catch up on your work. Oh.. by the way you look pretty in that dress."

"Thank you."

"I told you the dress will find a way to look good on you."

She blushed as I drag her out the garden. We went back inside the mansion to prepare. She went upstairs to get her bag as for me, I got the keys to the car and met her outside the door. We drove for about half an hour until we came to a stop. I went out off the car and went to Mimiko's side of the car and opened the door for her. As she stepped out I couldn't help but notice how the clothes fit her really well and how it shined on her. It became prettier when I took notice of her pendant. She walked by me as we went in the elevator filled with vampires. Mimiko felt unsteady as the vampires who wear mostly male, kept eyeing her some were even smirking I just closed my eyes too maintain calm cause honestly, this guys are getting on my nerves. Suddenly Mimiko gasped and shut her eyes and grabbed my sleeve. She had a blush on her face as she held tighter on my sleeve. I looked behind her and was unfortunately pissed of. At least unfortunate for this idiots cause one of them were apparently touching Mimiko's ass. Too bad for him I was on watch so I grabbed his hand and pulled him hard that made him jolt and fly across the area landing his face on the glass well. He slid down slowly feeling the hurt as everybody just gasped and stare. I stepped up to the man who was now looking up on me with fear.

"Hmm you've got nerves doing that to a woman in an occupied elevator."

"H-how'd you-"

"Well that's natural for assholes like you who put a shame to red bloods. Y'know , you're not far from being called a kowloon child. Your both trash to my sight. Heh in fact you should die right now. What do you say? Should I burn you instantly, or should I beat you up to your shame so that everybody could see how weak you are?"

Everybody murmured and made fun of the man. As for the guy, the door of the elevator suddenly opened and he dashed right out. Everybody kept talking about the man but were wondering who the woman I was talking about. I just chuckled and left them wondering. I looked at Mimiko for a moment, and realized she was crying. Once the door opened, I dragged her out and walked away from the crowd. Her hand was tightly holding mine as she was crying her heart out. I stopped and looked for a place where there's only the two of us. I didn't wanna make the people think I made her cry. I saw the stairs and dragged her there. She sat down at one of the stairs and cried. I didn't know what else to do so I just sat beside her and waited for her to finish. She got a tissue from her purse and sniff and threw it in the trash can which was kind off far away but the tissue managed to be shoot inside. I was a bit surprised for a damsel in distress she has good aim.

" Hey, that was a nice shot. Good aiming."

"Thanks. Im okay now, so we can go back to work Im sorry I delayed you for some time."

" It's okay im usually late for work remember?"

"OH yeah."

Mimiko's POV

Well he does have a point that he's usually late.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Mimiko reporting for duty!" I said to the authorities._

"_Good so we only have to wait for that guy." Sei-sama stated _

"_That guy sir?" I asked him._

'_Yes Zelman Clock" He replied back._

"_Oh okay"_

"_Whats the matter Cain?" _

"_That blasted man's always late! Does he have any respect for the authority at all?!" Cain-sama bursted out which gave me quite a shock._

"_Apparently he doesn't sir." I nervously stated._

"_If he doesn't appear on that door withing five minutes I'll definitely crush him!" he threatened. _

"_Cain. Temper, temper you're gonna look old y'know." A voice spoke. I looked behind me realizing Zelman Clock was right behind my back so I moved aside quickly. As Zelman took his seat, I swore I saw him look at me and smirked . In the mean time Cain kept on cursing him under his breathe. _

"_Son of a bitch." _

"_Cain relax okay it's not as if I burnt the whole building down." _

"_Well if you weren't all that late, I would be thinking you were planning on doing that!" _

"_Hehe well I think Compromiser here doesn't mind. Do you" _

_He intently looking at me hoping no demanding with his eyes that I should agree. Which was stupid cause I did!! I lost my composure in there!!. _

I giggled and wiped a tear out my face. Zelman looked at me curiously and asked me, " Are you okay?"

"Yeah Im fine! Haha just thinking something there. Let's go?"

He smirked at me and stood up. With me standing after.

"Alright." He replied to me. He offered me his hand and I took it. I was having this nice feeling but something was disturbing me. For a vampire, Zelman's hand was really warm or was it just because of his eye ignite? However its fine I really feel protected. I like this new nagging feeling even though it sometimes makes my heart pound. I just proved that hanging with a vampire is not bad and they're not blood suckers at all. Their….my friends…….

_But why does it feel that _

_For Zelman…………._

_I actually wanna be more than that??? _

_WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? ENOUGH MIMIKO !!_

_BEING FRIENDS IS JUST ENOUGH AND I SHOULD BE CONTENTED WITH THAT._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**CHIYUKI IS HEEEEERRRRREEE!!! SO HOW WAS IT? LOVE IT HATE IT?? YOU GOTTA REVIEW SO I WOULD KNOW!! Y'KNOW EVEN WITH ONLY ONE REVIEW EVEN IF I HAVE ONLY 5 REVIEWS FOR MY STORY, IM FINE WITH THAT. I THEN KNOW THAT PEOPLE PAY ATTENTION EVEN JUST A LITTLE SO THANK YOU!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FUN !!**

**ZELMAN: I COULDN'T BELIEVE THAT…**

**MIMIKO: ME NEITHER BUT IT MAKES HER A BETTER PERSON RIGHT!? **

**ZELMAN: WELL YEAH I GUESS BUT IM NOT ONE TO TALK RIGHT?**

**MIMIKO: SHE IS THE AUTHOR. **

**CHIYUKI: AW YOU TWO ARE DATING HOW SWEET!**

**ZELMAN: JEALOUS? **

**CHIYUKI: --3—YOUR LUCKY YOU HAVE MIMIKO.**

**ZELMAN: I KNOW RIGHT? WHERE DO YOU WANNA GO TONIGHT COM-PRO-MI-SER?**

**MIMIKO: O/////O STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!  
**

**CHIYUKI and ZELMAN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**EVERYBODY: TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT BLOOD!! **

**CHIYUKI: HOW THE HELL DID ALL OF YOU GET HERE!? **


	7. blood 6 Misery Business

Bloodless job: Blood 6

**CHIYUKI : HELLLO ONCE AGAIN CHIYUKI IS HERE!! HAHAHA I WONDER WHY NO ONES REVIEWING ME ANYMORE ….. IT KINDA SADDENS ME A BIT!! IM FINE WITH IT AS LONG AS I EXPRESS MYSELF, I'LL ALWAYS BE HAPPY TO SERVE FANFICTION!! AND THE ZELMANXMIMIKO LOVE TEAM!!**

**ZELMAN: SHE'S GONE CRAZY AGAIN. **

**CHIYUKI:*evil laugh* MUAHAHAHAHAHA **

**ZELMAN and MIMIKO:0__0 MY GOD ….**

**CASSANDRA: STOP LAUGHING YOU IDIOT YOU'RE SCARING OF THE READERS THAT'S WHY THEY DON'T WANNA REVIEW. **

**CHIYUKI: 0__0 NO WAY!!! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,\\**

Blood 6: Misery Business

"Alright." He replied to me. He offered me his hand and I took it. I was having this nice feeling but something was disturbing me. For a vampire, Zelman's hand was really warm or was it just because of his eye ignite? However its fine I really feel protected. I like this new nagging feeling even though it sometimes makes my heart pound. I just proved that hanging with a vampire is not bad and they're not blood suckers at all. Their….my friends…….

_But why does it feel that _

_For Zelman…………._

_I actually wanna be more than that??? _

_WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? ENOUGH MIMIKO !!_

_BEING FRIENDS IS JUST ENOUGH AND I SHOULD BE CONTENTED WITH THAT._

NORMAL POV

Unaware, Zelman and Mimiko walked up the stairs holding hands. Zelman took notice of this action and set his hand free from Mimiko's surprising her. "What's wrong?" But realizing what they were doing, she blushed and walked pas Zelman. " Im sorry I was uh. I should've known my place I'm terribly sorry." Zelman looked at her and sighed.

"No it's okay, it's fine and… " He stopped mid way and thought.

_What the hell am I saying!? Stuttering and shit is not my game! Fuck! I need to calm down. _

**(a/n I know this is so un**_**zelman**_** like. IM even confused myself. )**

They stopped and looked at each other both tensed. Mimiko walked past Zelman and stopped and turned around. "Look I'm sorry Zelman-sama I didn't mean to uhm…. I was just uh.. I mean probably I was supposed to do my job from now on. Please do not get to worried." Mimiko, finished though Zelman only smirked at her sentence. Mimiko, on the other hand, couldn't help but let a vein pop on her head. "I-Is there anything wrong?" she asked him as she gritted her teeth. He chuckled which almost seems to be a laugh, and responded, "Y-your too formal. Tell me why the sudden change of attitude?"

"What!? You're the one getting a change of attitude!" Zelman walked by Mimiko and leaned in closer to her. "Oh, how so? Or is it, that you're the one with a change of attitude?" Mimiko's breathing hitched. Her right foot started to move backward but tripping her heel on one of the stair steps and almost fell until Zelman pulled her right hand with his, and pulled her to him. Zelman's foot step back wards to one of the steps to balance both of them. Zelman stepped away leaving a stunned Mimiko. He left her and continued to walk upstairs leaving Mimiko behind but Mimiko only looked dazed and stared at the spot Zelman used to be. She only sat down the steps and buried her face on her knees and arms. She sighed and closed her eyes. Knowing her sudden outburst earlier wasn't gonna help her in her job and possibly her situation, she stood up and walked up the stairs but for some reason she thought that she was missing something.

_Im missing something. What could it be? Oh. Hehe yeah Zelman. Right he left me. _

0__0

"**He left me?! The nerve of that guy leaving a woman behind!"** she shouted and continued to walk or stomp up the stairs. She reached the last floor and walked passed the hall and entered a room with two big door which was obviously Zelman's office. She went inside without knocking, and stood in front of Zelman who was smoking. He put his cigarette down an ashtray(**A/N Is that what they call it? I don't smoke, under age here.**) and faced Mimiko and smirked. "Shouldn't you be knocking first before you enter someone else's room?" Mimiko snorted and replied. "Well a man wouldn't live a woman alone in a place she isn't familiar with?"

"Well you managed to go all the way up to my room without asking for directions right?"

"That still isn't an option for you to leave me alone there." Zelman smoked on his cigarette butt and put it down again. " Okay, so what do you suggest I do about that?" he smirked thinking it would definitely be hard on Mimiko to think. "W-well, I-I don't know really, you're the one at fault you should be thinking of a way not me." She stuttered. " Fine, lemme think about it." He turned his chair around facing the transparent glass wall pretending to think. Mimiko helped herself on sitting on one of the chairs available in the room which as right beside Zelman's desk. Seeing Zelman work on his laptop, probably working. Mimiko thought or… doing something else with it, someone suddenly knocked on the door and a voice came out from behind the big door.

"Lord Zelman, I've come here as you ordered." Sounds like a female voice but Mimiko didn't her clearly because of the thick doors that made her voice all muffled up. But since Zelman was a vampire, Mimiko suddenly got the idea that he heard the person clearly because he sighed as if he wished he didn't hear the voice at all. Mimiko smiled and sat up earning a glance from Zelman . "What are you doing?"

"Well since it's my first day of work as your employee it should be nice if I start it off by opening the door." Mimiko walked towards the door and opened the door. Revealing………

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zelman's POV

I stared at Mimiko's back while she opened the door. I didn't notice how her back was so smooth. Not saying that I touched it, Even when you looked at it you would know, heh she's got a nice ass too. My, but that attitude is so charming. Happy now, mad and emotional later. Though any expression on her face is pretty. She's the yet prettiest girl I've met here in the special zone. That doesn't mean that im head over heels for her. The door suddenly opened and revealed Sayuka. Of all the women of the on the world why would I choose Sayuka as my assistant? Can anybody tell me that? Okay there was this one time she pleaded me to suck her blood out. I was so disgusted I put her way in a mission for a week. And what did I do for the week she was gone? I hanged out with the little squirt Kotarou and Mimiko me and Jirou shared some jokes. Talked about their life and Mimiko's status, I asked Jirou how Mimiko is he said she looks really hot and all I just chuckled but I stopped and freaked out a bit as a woman with blonde hair was right behind Jirou grimacing and glaring daggers at Jirou's every existence. Then she raised her hand into a fist and smacked Jirou right off his chair. She gritted her teeth showing her fangs. Days passed and I kept on making fun off Jirou cause that incident then I found out that it was Alice the long lost lover of Jirou Mochizuki.

SO the door opened and Sayuka appeared. Oh shit, the fun's over.

"I have arrived Lord Zelman." She greets me as she walked past Mimiko without saying a word to her. "I thought you were supposed to be here earlier than me? How come now you're the last one to come?" I asked her bluntly. She just looked at me and checked her papers. She looked back at me and handed me the papers and says, " Sir, here are the files about the illegal selling and trading of red bloods, and packs of blood supply from the marine corp." she fixed her glasses. I eyed her and sighed scornfully she has been this way since she's heard of Mimiko coming over. "I asked you a question Sayuka, where did you go off to?" I impatiently asked her.

**NORMAL POV**

Sayuka flinched as she saw his face so serious and quite angry. She balled her fist and bowed her head. " I went somewhere unimportant sir." She then looked up to him. Zelman stared at her with boredom. " Fine. You're dismissed." Zelman said.

"My Lord!?" Sayuka asked in dismay. "I said you're dismissed. You can leave the room." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "But my lord I- " Sayuka whined but Zelman has had enough of her since last time. He stomped his hands on the desk surprising both Sayuka and Mimiko he gritted his teeth and glared hardly at Sayuka. "That was an order!! Now get out of my room!!" he shouted at her making her step backward and finally turn to her heel and leave running past Mimiko who was dumbfounded at what just had happened. She turned to see Sayuka but she has already dashed outside. Mimiko turned again too look at a frustrated Zelman.

"What was that for!?"

"What was what?"

"That!? Why'd you do that to her!?"

"She deserved it."

"What?"

"Why do I have to repeat my words over and over again?!"

"Because you should!"

"Fine! She deserved it because she was snooping around my business and looking through my files and doing the job herself. There are you happy now!?"

Zelman collapsed at his seat breathing rather harshly. Mimiko only gulped and walked over to him. She went beside him and knelt down. She took his hand that was dangling and held it. She looked him in the eyes with sorrow and faintly smiled at him. He looked down at her smiling face and held her hand as well. Right now all he needed was company for the frustration. The frustration and stressed that bugged him over night even when the time he met her. When the business started for he was dealing with something or someone that will be more than meets the eye for both of them. Even for a strong creature like him, he cant stop all of them from coming. He doesn't want to, he hopes he wouldn't need it one day that he will be needing help from others. For a man like him, there will be bounds of chaos for all of those like him. Right now all he need is her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHIYUK IS IN THE HOUSE!!! SORRY I THINK IT WAS SHORT. HAHA THANKS FOR THOSE WHO COMMENTED. FINALLY!! HAHAHA JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR TO MY POLICY EVERY TIME SOMEONE COMMENTS OR REVIEWS, I'LL UPDATE A CHAPTER JUST ONE KAY? ALL I NEED IS ONE OR MORE IF YOU'D LIKE THANKYOU!! **

**ZELMAN: Why does it seem like that my scene was all dramatic and shit? **


	8. A small invitation!

Bloodless Job Warning**!!**

**Hey! It's me once again Chiyuki Yamaguchi for a special surprise. You wanna know the surprise?**

**SURPRISE!!! Yeah that's my surprise I'm back people I am back!! So wait for another maybe two to three weeks because I need to catch up from my other chapters so I can create the new chapter!! Don't worry I'll make it extra long for you people who love me and my stories!! For those who support me! Thank you for waiting a VERY long time. And when I mean a long time, I really mean long! So thank you !! I don't how to appreciate you since I am loss for words. **

**I would like to thank the following! : **

_**Llumierre**_

_**Misuzu **_Monterio_** H.**_

**Yes I highly appreciate these two since they somehow check on my chapters! After you read this letter, rest assure that I am already working on my next chapter! More Mimiko POVs and more Zelman !! And a little bit more on other characters!! Reply back to me and give me Ideas for the next chapter! Oh and please do review me, I like your visitations dearies love ya all! **

Zelman: See you on the next blood drop everybody. Me and Mimiko will be there and a little more Sayuka

Mimiko: Yes we shall see you in two to three weeks!!


	9. blood 7

**Bloodless Job **

**Chiyuki: I know what you're thinking, right now knowing that there is another chapter you're probably saying, "What the hell! ~ Why just now? Did you know I've waited for ages for you to give us another long chapter? It's been years!" If you get mad, I will definitely appreciate it! Cause then there, I would now that you do care about my story. –sobs- Anyways! I am Trolololol Yeah I just scared the shit out of you. I know, and I love it! Cause I love you whoever you are who's reading this!. Now! After my countdown you will see the awesomeness of a chapter lol. I missed you guys! Also, if you wanna ask a question or hear an explanation as to why I took so long just PM my dearies. **

**Zelman: I guess more embarrassing moments for me again. –sighs-**

**Mimiko: No it's not embarrassing Zelman. I think you look cool –smiles sweetly-. **

**Zelman: -face turns to a peach color through the cheeks- Damn it. =/_/=**

**Me: Oh ho ho~ Someone is blushing!  
Zelman: -looks at you with glowing scarlet eyes- Shut it. . . or I kill you. **

**Me: O_O '''' = 3 = you are no fun! **

**Flashback:** _I was only half on controlling my senses and the other part had itself doing whatever it likes which was picking up Mimiko. My mouth opened and my fangs was in sight I was about to bite her. It wasn't good it was not what I planned it was not her task unless it was an emergency. My senses were back to normal all of a sudden. And my fangs were back in its place but even though I was about to bite Mimiko I darted my gaze on her lips and I did something utterly new._

I kissed her …..

**3**

**2**

**1 **

**Let's start! **

_Blood 8: Something Unusually Interesting._

**Normal POV**

Zelman had kissed her, for the first time. His lips were on hers for a long while until he had realized what he has done. He suddenly opened his eyes and moved away covering his lips with the back of his palm. His eyes shown shock and almost fear knowing that what his done would violate a rule that he has been putting up for the past two hundred years or more. '_Have I really done that?'_ He thought to himself. As he let out a sigh of disappointment, he heard a muffling sound from Mimiko and so he backed away panic stricken in his insides. _'Damn it! She's gonna wake up!'_ He thought but then he only saw her shift to the other side of the bed. Well that was close, for Zelman. He shook his head and went out the balcony. As for our dear Mimiko, what might be her dreams right now?

**Mimiko's POV**

I know, right now I'm dreaming. What am I dreaming of? Well right now I am in the dining area and the window beside the family table is shining brightly and I can clearly see my mama and papa smiling while eating breakfast. I smile as I see papa kiss mama's cheek and she blushed. Mama and papa looked at me and called for my name and said, "Mimiko-chan your mama and papa loves you very much you should always. Remember that!". My smile grew wider and ate my breakfast. Thought deeper inside me, I felt myself sigh and feel my chest hurt. My inner self knew very well that this kind of dream is a wish I am making. A wish that is impossible to be granted for mama and papa are no longer here in this world.

I felt my tears fall down to my cheeks. My dream becomes blurry and it goes pitch black. What do I do? I can't breath the darkness is suffocating me. Someone, please help. Then I felt someone shake me from the outside. Someone is calling my name, I can hear it but it's very faint. Then I heard it again this time clearer and louder. It's Zelman's voice, he's trying to wake me up and I did. I opened my eyes and the sun shone brightly so I have to squint them and they closed again. I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them again. There I see Zelman sighing near the edge of the bed. I sat up and tried to take it all in I turned to him and he looked at me with unreadable eyes. He came closer to me and wiped a tear off my face with his thumb.

"You're crying again. Didn't I tell you not to cry? Geez, you really are a handful aren't you?" he said and chuckled. I puffed my face and pouted my lips and looked at him with annoyance. " I am not a handful! I do work for you, you know and it's not like I meant to cry." I retorted back at him. He showed me an amused grin and seem to take up a sort of challenging and so he said, " For all you know Mimiko, I put a lot of effort carrying upstairs to my bed and also, I'd have to babysit you whenever you cry. Who knew a strong willed woman like you could cry like a baby." I was fuming at what he said I knew that my face went all red with rage because he was laughing hysterically at me. I felt more pissed and I decided to throw a pillow at him which I did. He dodged it and he only smirked and as a reply, I stuck out my tongue at him. He paused and looked at my tongue intently causing my tongue to quickly retreat back in my mouth. Zelman suddenly stood up in front of me and cupped my face and set his close to mine. Uwaah, I can feel his breathe. Gah! I might be being hypnotized thin Mimiko think!. Without saying anything, I made something up and said, "You know yesterday, I felt someone kiss me. Was it you?" I grinned at him hoping that he'd get stunned and shove away but instead he,

**Zelman's POV**

I quirked up a brow and just stared at her beaming face. Did she really know? She mustn't have, she was too fast asleep. I just chuckled and gave her a sly smirk and I said, "Who knows, maybe I did." I sat up and went for the door and looked back at her for the last time and went out the room. I walked downstairs and as I reached the bottom, I heard a shriek from the oh-so charming compromiser and I tried to hold back a laugh. Reina passed me and dashed upstairs to my room presenting herself to Mimiko. I didn't wanna bother anymore so I head out to the rose garden. I sat on the bench and just watched the clouds pass by. I took some new brand of cigarettes and inhaled it slowly.

After I was done with smoking I took a walk deeper in the garden. I entered the garden's maze of roses. I smelled the scent of the roses all around me. They smelled like they have just bloomed. I wandered off deeper in the maze and just pondered why the scents of roses were so sweet and too sweet for my taste yet I can't seem to hate them. I picked up a rose that bloomed rather prettier than the rest. I turned it around looking at its curved edges. The little raindrops on it made the rose look shining. I wonder, really, when did I ever find roses like this beautiful? When I was in my younger days I used to burn such things down despite of what my mother and father telling me not to. Now I make such flowers grow in my own backyard. My mother and father, I haven't seen them since then. They both died and I seem to forget how they did. I don't want to remember such events. Not now at least since I have so many things weighing down my shoulders.

I sighed knowing that life is getting harder day by day and that I must take in responsibility for this place. This place called Special Zone. It's very secluded and only chosen people are able to enter. It's somehow like a big compound. Everyone in this place tries to mingle with each other even though they know that humans and vampires linger here altogether. Honestly, to say it's hard to maintain a day without having the common crimes that includes blood and sharp teeth. I wonder how I will deal with this at the end. It seems tiring and boring at the same time. The only interesting thing that happened was when Silver Blade and that Kotarou appeared. I kept walking further lost in my thoughts. It's a good thing though, I haven't been thinking straight at all for a long time. Usually I'd just go and do things for the heck of it without even thinking about it.

**Mimiko's POV **

"Uhm Reina, This suit isn't too tight is it?" I asked Reina who was smiling at me shaking her head. "Of course not it suits you perfectly." I sighed to myself. Really, I ought to think this dress is too inappropriate. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my figure. It wasn't all that bad but my clothes. I mean they're too close to my body like its hugging me. I didn't wanna bother telling Reina that I felt uncomfortable with this so I just smiled at her. I looked out the window and saw that it's a sunny day. It looks so beautiful most especially the view that I have of the garden. It was full of blooming roses and they would probably smell good.

I put on that necklace Zelman had given me a few days ago. I got my bag and rushed down the stairs and went straight for the rose garden. Ah yes, the garden, surely it did smell of sweetness. I could lay here on the grass all day and sleep and dream of hopeful dreams. Rose petals flew everywhere as the wind picked up. It was pretty how it twirled around me and how the soft petals hit my cheeks. I suddenly noticed that there was a maze.

"That's so pretty! How come I just noticed it now?" I said to myself as I walked inside of it.

It was pretty big inside with a lot of paths to go. I really didn't keep track of where I was going since I was to amazed by the beautiful arrangement of the roses and how there was this elegant gazebo in the, what seems to be the center of the maze. It looked like it was made of marbles and it was shiny too. There was a small fenced gate that was wrapped in vines with thorns of roses in front of me. It must've been the way in the gazebo area. So I opened it carefully avoiding contact with the thorns as I open the fence. I made my way to the gazebo and looked at it with awe.

"It's even prettier up close." I said as I put my hand on one of the pillars and stroked it. It was smooth and I could almost see my reflection on it. What makes it more elegant, is that there were writings on it and some were illustrations made from golden ink. I was so impressed that I muttered a sigh. Zelman's place sure is nice and comfy to live in despite of the accusations bestowed upon him by some people. I wondered, if he would've been a vampire would he have been able to live a peaceful life? Like how I imagine myself living peacefully in this place. I continued thinking how normal life would've been if the war didn't happen.

I shook my thoughts away since they were ridiculous. It was impossible, what has happened was done.

(Plus it ruins the images of awesome vampires getting all dramatic and stuff.) So back to the landscape and such, not only did the gazebo look good but the rest of the architecture around it. Paralleled from the gazebo, was a fountain with a beautiful statue of a woman holding a jar that pours water is standing in the middle. It was really breath taking. I could probably stare at it all day long. Besides the fountain, there was also a swing with the rope wrapped in vines and had flowers spurting on them. It smells quite nice in here that I wanted to stay forever. I walked over to the swing and sat on it swaying it with a little force. Felt the wind pas me by and I closed my eyes to the peacefulness of this place. I seemed so lost in my wishful thoughts, that I didn't notice someone was walking towards me and abruptly stopped the swing ride.

I suddenly opened my eyes and jolted right up from my sit. It was a mistake to do so because I ended up very close to Zelman's face. Our eyes met then I suddenly backed away and the back of my knees hit the swing's wood piece and that cause them to tremble and I lost my balance.

**Normal POV**

Mimiko couldn't support her weight anymore so she lost her balance. Zelman was stunned at the time she bolted right up and how close he was to her face, again. It took Zelman a few more seconds to realize that she's about to fall flat on the floor. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her too him with too much force. Mimiko slammed her head against Zelman's chest.

"Sorry." He said, he backed away giving her space to breath. Mimiko looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Zelman looked at her confused. She backed away shaking her head. "It's nothing. Anyways I never knew there was such a place like this." She smiled. Zelman smirked and got out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with his own fire. "Yeah well, it's been here. I don't really quite remember much about this maze. I stopped going around it since I kept leaving the Special Zone." With that said, Zelman blew smoke from his mouth. Mimiko smelled the scent of cigar so she spun around and slapped the cigarette from Zelman's face. Zelman didn't move but only stared at his now useless cigarette butt on the floor.

.

.

.

**Okay, end of story. Anyhow, I wonder what Zelman would be saying or at least doing on the next chapter. What do you think Mimiko? -looks at her-**

**Mimiko: . . . . Uh I-I think I should uh, go get something to drink! –smiles nervously and runs away-..**

**Me: -looks at Zelman- O _ O … Chill bro, it's just one stick. **

**Zelman: Oh the Irony of CHILLING **

**Me: -suddenly gets it- Ahahahhaa oh yeah XD **

**Crowd: -facepalms- **

**Me: = 3 = …. THERE'S MORE TO COME! SO MAKE SURE YOU SUBSCRIBE, MAKE THIS TO YOUR FAVORITES AND WELL, KEEP TUNING IN ! **


	10. Bloodful Revamp See what I did there?

+WARNING+

This is not a new chapter, I'm sorry for disappointing you. (Once again)

Hi everybody, who is an avid reader of my story, Bloodless Job I have a bit of a news for you all, and I do not know if you're going to take this on the positive side or on the negative.

So here's the thing, I am now going to wipe off the whole story and revamp it. In other words, I'm making a new version of this story due to some reasons.

Progression of plot

You see, on the first day that I have uploaded the official 1st chapter of the story; I had the plot on a whim. I was just thinking Mimiko + Zelman = lovey dovey plot. I realized that it was wrong for me to treat it that way. I should've planned it out properly and a while ago, I was hanging on how to create the 8th chapter I didn't know how to make another scene without them being awkward. So I decided I had to properly re-establish the story and make it more solid.

The Missing Chapter

As some of you may have noticed, and sent me a message, there is indeed a missing chapter in the story. That chapter had the most striking scenes and I had failed to show you that due to my miscalculations and at that time my desktop has shut down. So this is why I wanted to revamp the story, TO GIVE YOU THE LOVE SCENE . I'm going to make sure I include it in the story.

Non-motivational Occurrences

There was a huge gap with having to upload my stories. During the first few chapters, my updates were coming in on at least a weekly basis. Then, due to procrastination and the obstacle course known as school, my attention was bitch slapped away. Then when I tried to make new chapters, they didn't feel as great and my ideas were easily fading away.

A better version hopefully

So this being the last reason, I just want to say thank you for actually reading this. As the subtopic says, I am going to wipe this slate clean, to open another version, and hopefully a better one. This time, the story is going to be more solid, more intact with an actual plot, funnier, and other things.

IF YOU HAD ANY FAVORITE SCENES OR FAVORITE MOMENTS OR CONVERSATIONS OF THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO REMAIN AND BE SEEN IN THE NEW VERSION, PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE AND MAKE SURE YOU'RE** NOT** _ANONYMOUS_ SO I CAN UPDATE YOU.

THANKS READERS! , Sincerely Bubbeh (a.k.a Chiyuki Yamaguchi) Not my real name


End file.
